This invention relates to a novelty and more particularly a novelty cup on wheels.
In the area of children's products, it is common for products such as cups to be stylised so as to carry either two or three dimensional characters so as to make the products more appealing to consumers.
In an attempt to provide a cup or the like with more appeal, the present invention provides a novelty device comprising an eating or drinking utensil mounted on a plurality of wheels for motion.